Slip Through My Fingers
by webeta123
Summary: "He didn't care. He let his soul-mate slip through his fingers and into the water." AU book references. Character death involved. Slight Fiyeraba. Some very vague sexual references hence the T. I own nothing.


_**A/N: This is an idea I had. **_

The Charmed Circle were relaxing by the Shiz college pool. Elphaba was sitting on one of the chairs, enjoying a book. Galinda was talking to Fiyero, who was lifeguard. Avaric was flirting with Pfannee and Shenshen. Crope and Tibbett were splashing around in the water. Nessa didn't want to come. Avaric then got a very stupid and evil idea as he watched Elphaba read. He walked away from the girls and sauntered up to Elphaba. She didn't even look up. "Hey Artichoke." He taunted.

"Hey Butthead." Elphaba said, still not looking up. Avaric ripped the book away before picking up Elphaba bridal style and carrying her to the pool edge. Elphaba's eyes went wide with pure unadulterated fear. "Please, don't, I'm allergic, please, don't." Elphaba begged as she got a vice grip on Avaric's neck. Avaric let go of her but Elphaba clung to his neck making him also fall in. The sound of burning skin reverberated through the pool area as Elphaba screamed in pain. Fiyero dove in and quickly pulled Elphaba out of the water. She still screamed as her drenched clothes touched her skin. A crowd was forming as Elphaba continued to scream. Her breathing became labored as the pain became to much for her body to handle. Her body slowly began to shut down.

Fiyero kneeled beside her, trying to think of a way to save her. He desperately looked to Galinda, who was crying for her friend. "ISN'T THERE ANYTHING WE CAN DO?" He asked/yelled at her. Her face lit up with an idea.

"I'll run back to the dorm and get her oils. Keep her alive til I get back." With that she sprinted towards the dorms. Fiyero felt something on his face. It gently pushed his face back towards Elphaba revealing her hand being the culprit. Although her face was burnt her chocolate eyes still stared at him with their beautiful brilliance. "Goodbye Fiyero."

"No, don't go Elphaba. Galinda's going to be back any second. Then the oils will help you and and… please just don't go." Fiyero begged. In a last spurt of energy, Elphaba pushed herself up in Fiyero's arms and got her first and last kiss. Fiyero gently laid her onto the concrete ground as she gently closed her eyes as though going to sleep. Her chest fell, never to rise again.

Fiyero just knelt there for a moment before having a flash of what life could have been.

_ Dating her, with the occasional lover's quarrel. _

_Him proposing at this very pool, just to be corny. _

_His wedding day, with her in a flowing white gown. _

_His wedding night, with every scream of passion coming from her igniting a fire in his heart._

_Her screaming at him during labor, vowing a painful death for him. _

_Parenting their child(or children more likely), hopefully not messing them up to terribly. _

_Growing old in the front porch rockers, her long hair sprinkled with grey, their grandchildren surrounding them._

He came back to reality, with her lying on the ground, never to breath or make another sarcastic remark. A tear made its way down his face and somehow landed directly on her cold lips. He felt a large hand clamp onto his shoulder. "Fiyero, I'm so sorry. I had-" Avaric was cut off by a fist to the face. Fiyero attacked. He threw punches at every inch of Avaric he could reach. Crope and Tibbett eventually came and held Fiyero by the arms as he continued to kick and attempt to wrestle his way out of their iron grips. "HE KILLED HER! HE KILLED HER! LET ME GO! HE DESERVES IT!" He let out a cry of anguish and anger before letting his chin drop onto his chest, his brief adrenaline kick gone. Crope and Tibbett gently let go of Fiyero's arms as he slid to the ground, not to far from Elphaba's corpse. He moved towards her, gently stroking her cheek. Anyone with eyes could see the devotion and love in Fiyero's blue orbs. Fiyero suddenly remembered a song that Elphaba once sung, "_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say, yes." _He softly sang.

He heard Galinda's cry of horror when she got back.

He heard the ambulance and police when they came.

He didn't care.

He let his soul-mate slip through his fingers and into the water.

**End Story. Sorry if I was totally depressifying.**


End file.
